Yes or No?
by QueenSecret
Summary: War has end in Wizarding World so Harry has decided to move to New York's Upper East Side with his cousin. Will Harry find love or not? Will the famous Gossip Girl ruin his realtionship? Will people find out Harry's big secert?
1. Prolog

**Hey guys,**

**This is my first story and I am so excited.**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own **_**Harry Potter **_**or **_**Gossip Girl**_

_**QueenSecret**_

_**xoxo ^-^**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

In the airport there were crowds and crowds of people waiting for their planes to go to who knows where, but that is no matter to us because there is only a group of three that matter to our story, this is a group of two men and one woman. The oldest of the men looked like he was in his late thirties he has long black wavy hair and stormy grey eyes. He is tall and his body well-toned, next to him a woman in her late teens about eighteen years old. She has long brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is average height with nice curves. Lastly is a boy the same age as the girl, he has raven black scruffy hair and emerald green eyes. He's taller than the girl but not as tall as the other man with quite an effeminate body for a man.  
"Harry, don't forget to write and tell us about New York and Upper East Side. Also write about how you are finding your cousin's friends and please don't get too drunk. Don't even forget to write at least once a week," Hermione told Harry.  
"Yes mother," Harry replied. Hermione playfully hit him on the arm.  
"Yes Harry, don't forget to write us," Sirius said grinning.  
"Why should I write to you? It not likely you are going to read it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you will be too busy making out with Hermione to have any time to read my letter," Harry told while grinning at both Sirius and Hermione who were turning pink in the face. Sirius and Hermione started dating the month before school term broke up they have been going out for one month and five days. Sirius made a point to tell Harry every day how long they been to together which drove Harry insane till Hermione managed to make Sirius stop. Harry was very happy that his godfather and Hermione were together because they complement each other. Sirius brought out Hermione's playful side out and Hermione made Sirius a lot calmer and down to earth then before.  
"Are you sure you have everything?" Hermione asked Harry.  
"I think so but if I forgot anything then I let you know," Harry told her and she nodded.  
"All passengers travelling on British Airways to JFK airports please go to gate 54 to board the plane," was announced over the intercom.  
"Well that's me," Harry said picking up his bag from the floor.  
"Bye Harry," Hermione said and hugging Harry, then placing two kiss on his cheeks.  
"Bye Cub," Sirius said pulling Harry in for a big "manly" hug as Sirius likes to call them.  
"Bye Mya, bye Sirius. Oh and try to stop looking at each other so much or people will find out quicker that you two are together," Harry told them and waved goodbye before going to the gate they waved back before leaving. Harry got on the plane; he took out his book from his bag before putting it on the compartment over his head and sat down in seat 4A. After a while Harry opened his book and started reading it as the plane took off Harry thought...God I can't wait to see my cousin Nate.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own **_**Harry Potter **_**or **_**Gossip Girl**_**s much as I wish I did. ^-^**

* * *

_**Previously on Yes or No?**_

_**After a while Harry opened his book and started reading it as the plane took off Harry thought...God I can't wait to see my cousin Nate...**_

* * *

When he took a break from reading his book he remembers how he got here in the first place...

_**^^^^Flashback^^^^**_

"I see you have received our letter Mr. Potter" said the goblin.

"Yes, you wrote that it was something very important to talk about," Harry said to the goblin while they were walking into a private room. They came to a set of big coal black colour doors, when the doors opened the goblin Griphook and Harry went in. Griphook sat down behind a desk and Harry sat in a comfortable brown chair in front of the desk.

"Well, you see Mr. Potter your mother Mrs. Potter, formerly Miss Evens, has kept a secret from everyone even, from your father James Potter. Her father was married before he met your mother's mother. Mr. Evens and his first wife had a daughter called Anne. Anne Evens when she was older got married to a Mr. Howard Archibald and they have a son called Nate Archibald," Griphook explained to Harry.

"So he is my half cousin?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Yes, we heard you wanted to get away from the Wizarding World now after the war so we thought that you might want to visit your half cousin."

"Where does he live?"

"Mr. Archibald lives in New York in the Upper East Side and he goes to St Jude School for boys. So if you want you can go and live with him, we will enroll you into the same school as him. He is eighteen years old, same age as you Mr. Potter," Griphook said to Harry.

"Yes please do enrol me into the school for September. Could I also have his phone number, Griphook?" Harry asked kindly of the goblin.

"Of course Mr. Potter, here you go," Griphook said, giving him a slip of paper with Nate Archibald's number.

_**At 12, Grimmauld Place few weeks later**_

He dialled Nate's number on his mobile, luckily wizards had found a way to connect mobile phones with magic, and rang Nate.

"Hello this is Nate Archibald."

"Hello Nate, sorry for calling I have very good reason to. You see my name is Harry Potter and my mother is called Lily Evens and she is your mother Anne's half-sister, so I am your half cousin. Well, since I found out about you, and your family, I thought it would be pleasant to go over to New York to meet you and get to know my half cousin," Harry explained to Nate.

"Oh yeah, I remember mum told me that she had a half-sister called Lily Evens and she was married to a James Potter, and had a son called Harry. So how is my half aunt and cousin?"

"I am fine but my parents died when I was one years old."

"Oh, I am sorry," Nate said sadly.

"No worries, it happened a long time ago so I hardly remember them. So is it acceptable if I come over and visit you Nate?"

"Sure, that would be lovely finally meeting my half cousin. Can you come on the 3rd of July?" Nate asked Harry.

"Sure, I'll call you late to arrange everything properly."

"Of course."

"Is it ok if you pick me up at the JFK airport?" Harry asked Nate.

"Yep, will do can't wait to meet you, Harry!" Nate said happily.

"Yeah same here. Bye" Harry replied while grinning.

"Bye," Nate said before they both hung up.

_**^^^^End of Flashback^^^^**_

Harry sighed he hoped he won't regret going to live with his cousin in New York, that his cousin was an agreeable person, and he would accept that he was gay as the last thought entered is mind Harry picked up his book once again to distract his mind from this thought by reading.

* * *

**So what do you think of this?**

**QueenSecert**

**Xoxo ^-^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey readers,**

**Thank you of all your reviews it is been very helpful to know what you think!**

**QueenSecert**

**Xoxo ^-^**

* * *

_**Previously on Yes or No?...**_

_**Harry sighed he hoped he won't regret going to live with his cousin in New York, that his cousin was an agreeable person, and he would accept that he was gay as the last thought entered is mind Harry picked up his book once again to distract his mind from this thought by reading.**_

* * *

**_Hey people!_**

**_It is summer time guy, that means lots of parties where ever whenever, lots of booze, shopping and of course lots and lots of gossip._**  
**_Summer may just have started but the will be lots to talk about. I will do my duty of reporting all the latest gossip right here and I will make sure not to miss single gossip out._**

**_SIGHTINGS_**

**_B and her family are getting ready for the party this evening. S and J in Tiffany's looking for jewellery for tonight's party at B's, C in Barneys buying shoes and a suit for tonight's party, Lonely boy in his house with V. There are no signs of N anywhere in New York._**  
**_...but wait what is this? An update from one of my gossipers, N was spotted in JFK airport and he's hugging a boy we don't know? Who is this dark haired boy?_**

**_Well I'm going to find out for all you lovely gossipers._**

**_You know you love me,_**

**_Gossip Girl_**

**_xoxo_**

* * *

Nate stood waiting where he told his cousin he would meet him. He was excited to meet his half cousin, but also very nervous to meet him. Nate really hoped that they could get along well with each other.

"Nate!" came a male voice but softer and smother than most male voices. Nate turned around and saw young man running towards him.

"Harry?" Nate asked the young man and he nodded his head. Nate looked at the boy he was a few centimetres shorter than him, he had beautiful emerald green eyes and raven black hair, he also had a very feminine figure for a boy. Nate hugged his cousin before picking up Harry's luggage, Harry picking up the bag he had with him on the airplane.

"So are you ready to become a member of the elite Upper East Side?" Nate asked Harry with a smile leading him out of the airport and into a limousine.

"I don't now but I will try," Harry responded with a grin.  
In Nate's room

"Wow, I love this house it is amazing," Harry told Nate.

"Thank you. You see Harry here in the elite Upper East Side you have to have all the most fashionable clothes, perfect girlfriend, perfect scores and literally perfect everything," Nate said with a sigh.

"Ahh!I see, well you will be glad to know that there is no pressure from me the only thing I want is that you are yourself and that we become great friends," he said, hugging his half cousin.

"Thank you, I'm glad you are here. Maybe I can keep my sanity longer with you here," Nate said with a smirk, Harry chuckling at his response.

"Oh, by the way, just so you know between you and me, I'm gay," he told Nate with a smile.

"That's fine I don't mind a bit, but just so you know that there might be some people here who don't like gay people. There is one main thing I need to tell you, gossip spreads very quickly here in the Upper East, because of a site called Gossip Girl where "Gossip Girl" gossips about everything that happens here in the Upper East Side. So I am going to add the application on your Blackberry so you know what she is saying. Just to let you know there is a party tonight at a friends of mine, Blair Waldorf, and you are invited to by her parents but Blair and my friends don't know you are coming and the code is smart," Nate told Harry while adding Gossip Girl site onto Harry's Blackberry.

"Thanks for letting me know I will get ready, can't wait to meet your friends." Harry said before going to his room to start unpacking his things from his suitcase.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is it any good so far?**

**Can't wait for your comment!**

**QueenSecert**

**Xoxo ^-^**


	4. Chapter 3

**I have made this chapter longer as asked.**

**The next chapters are also going to be longer then the prolog and the first two chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**QueenSecert**

**xoxo**

* * *

Nate went into to Harry's room after he got his wallet and went and sat on Harry's bed. He sat watching his cousin unpacking and hanging his things in the wardrobe. He does have many very formal or smart clothes to wear so it seems we have to go shopping Nate thought. When Harry was finished packing he sat next to Nate.

"It seems for the clothes that you have brought that we have to go shopping, it is to say that your clothes are not nice but you need a lot more smart and formal clothes, is that ok?" Nate asked nervously to Harry.

"Yeah sure, I understand that you guys who live here are very upper class so I am not surprised that I have to go and buy more clothes," Harry said beaming at Nate.

"Well let's go, I think we should start Tiffany's for cufflinks and then go and buy some clothes," Nate suggested.

"Ok," Harry said and went to get his wallet and then they walked to Tiffany & CO. When they where in the shop they went straight to the cufflinks and started looking at them.

"Nate," came a female voice from somewhere in the shop and both Nate and Harry turned round. Walking over where two blonde haired girl. Harry could tell that the taller of the two was stunning and came from the same circle a Nate whereas the smaller blonde was not.

"Hello Serena, hello Jenny," Nate said greeted the two girls and they both said hello back.

"So how have you been Nate?" Serena asked Nate while smiling at him as if he where the last pairs of Prada shoes in stock.

"Great, oh sorry for not introduction each other, Harry this is two of my good friends Serena van der Woodsen and Jenny Humphrey. Serena, Jenny this is my half cousin Harry Potter," Nate told them and Harry took both of their hands and shook it.

"Nice to meet you ladies," Harry told flashing his best smile, Serena smiled back but Jenny went a bit pink and then smile.

"Nice to meet you to Harry," they said together.

"Harry is coming to the party at Blair's house."

"Great, it will be so much funny to get to know you. You the latest gossip on the Gossip Girl site," Serena said giggling "well we have to go so see you guys tonight."

Then both girls left the Tiffany store and Nate and Harry carried on shopping before going to Starbucks. They both bought coffee and a something to eat and sat on the Met. They eat their lunch while watching at the people walking past.

"So how are you finding Upper East Side?" Nate asked Harry.

"Yeah, it is a nice place to be it a lot sunnier here then where I lived in England," Harry said.

"So looking forward to the party this evening?"

"I nervous because it sounds like I am going to be watch by everyone because I am the new boy here," Harry said nervous chuckling and Nate hugged him.

"You will be fine and I will help you," Nate said and Harry smiled at him.

* * *

"Harry, are you ready to go to the party?" Nate asked from outside Harry's bedroom door.

"Nearly just hang on a second," Harry told Nate and after a few minutes he opened the door. Harry was wearing a white and blue shirt, black trousers and black shoes. He went over and put on a grey jumper on top. They went out and into a limousine that to them to Blair Waldorf's house.

"Hello Nate," Mrs Waldorf greeted Nate as he and Harry come in the hall.

"Hello Mrs Waldorf," Nate said while shaking her hand.

"Who is this?"

"This is Harry Potter my half cousin he just come over from England and is staying with me," Nate told her.

"Hello Mrs Waldorf, it was very kind of you to invite me to your party," Harry said pleasantly while shaking her hand.

"No problem Harry, you can come over any time with Nate," Mrs Waldorf said before going and greeting some of the other guest. Nate went to where the alcohol was and filled some red wine for both Harry and him. He went back and gave Harry one of the wine glasses to him.

"Nate," said a dark haired girl coming toward them holding a martini.

"Hello Blair. Harry this is Blair Waldorf, Blair this is Harry Potter my half cousin," Nate introduced them to each other and they nodded at each.

"Harry," Serena exclaimed and pulled Harry to him. For the rest of that evening Serena didn't let Harry out of her. Harry was very thankful when the party was over and they were sitting in the limousine.

"Sorry about Serena, but she gets what she wants," Nate apologist to Harry.

"That is ok," Harry said smiling.

**

* * *

**

Next morning

"Good morning Harry," Nate said before taking a bite out of his toast.

"Good morning Nate," Harry said while making a toast for himself.

"So what do you want to do today?" Nate asked.

"I think I am going for a jog," Harry said Nate nodded.

"Oh and I am going to bring my mobile so if I get lost I will call you. Well, see you later Nate," Harry said.

"Yeah see you later," Nate said before Harry went out of house. Harry walked to the nearest parked and Harry started jogging. Harry felt so free here than in England and Nate was so kind. Nate except him so quickly and he was so understanding even though they had not been in each other company for long. Harry around where he was running everything was a beautiful green and the trees were swaying in the breeze so freely. Harry sighed with contentment before he felt himself crashing into something before landing on something soft.

"Do you mind to get off me," came a deep voice from below Harry and Harry looked down into dark chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**Queen Secert**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well thank again guys for the reviews it means a lot to me**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Oh, I am so sorry I didn't see where I was going," Harry gabbled while quickly getting up and then the young man got up. He brushed his black suit jacket and cream trousers. Harry looked at him: he had short black hair, a round face and was annoyingly taller than him. Why does every boy have to be taller than me? Harry thought.

"No problem," the young man said with a smirk on his face.

"Harry Potter," Harry said sticking out his hand which the young man took, they shook hands.

"Ah, you are the new boy, Charles Bass but everyone calls me Chuck," Chuck said still smirking.

"So you are Chuck, Serena talked about you a lot yesterday at Blair Waldorf's party," Harry said while smiling and Chuck nodded. At the mention of his girlfriend's name Chuck shifted uncomfortably. He is very cute and innocent, maybe I should get to know him, thought Chuck.

"Well do you want to join me for a walk?" Chuck asked Harry.

"Sure," Harry said just then his mobile rang Harry excused himself.

"Hello this is Harry," Harry said into his BlackBerry.

"Hey it's Nate," Nate said

"Hey Nate. Why are you calling me?" Harry asked.

"Well, I am going to Serena's place for a bit if that is ok?"

"Yes that is fine. Oh Nate I just bumped into your friend Chuck Bass now when I was running," Harry told Nate.

"Oh Chuck, can I talk to him for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Harry said then passed his mobile to Chuck.

"Hello Nate...yes...of course... I understand. Bye," Chuck said into the mobile before ending the mobile. Chuck then passed the mobile back to Harry while then smiling.

"What did Nate ask you?" Harry asked Chuck.

"Oh, nothing to worry about at all, so let's start going for a walk," Chuck said and started walking. Harry followed after Chuck and they started talking together. They had walked for two hours talking and laughing before they got back to Nate's house.

"Thank you, it was a very lovely walk," Harry thanked Chuck.

"Yes it was very lovely, maybe we can do it another time?"

"Of course that would be so much fun," Harry said and Chuck lent forward to give him a hug. Harry flushed; he had not expected such a display of affection.

"Well, see you later Harry," Chuck said before walking down the street.

"Bye Chuck," Harry whispered staring after Chuck as he walk down the road. Then Harry rang the bell to Nate's house and while he waited for Nate to come down to open the door, he thought about his time with Chuck. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Nate with a big smile on his face.

"You're back, come in, I have made spaghetti for lunch. Do you want some?" Nate asked while Harry walked into the hall way.

"Yes I would love some spaghetti," Harry said "but before I eat I am going to take a shower."

"Of course," Nate agreed then went to the kitchen.

**After the shower**

They sat in the kitchen eating, talking and laughing. They talked about very thing and nothing. Harry told about his life in England and Nate comforted Harry when he described the war.

"You did your best, I could never have done what you have done," Nate said, giving Harry an affectionate pat on the back.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I promise to the bottom of my heart that I won't tell anyone about your secret," Nate said, trying to calm him down.

"Well let's carry on eating," Harry said with a smile. They carried on eating in silence it felt like hours before they were finished eating their lunch. When they were finished they went their separate ways Harry went to the book case and Nate to his desk in his room.

'Ring, Ring' rang the phone and Nate went to get the phone. Harry heard him talking before there was a silence and then Nate came into the room.

"That was Jenny Humphrey the girl that was with Serena in the Tiffany. She has invited us over of dinner and I said yes, it that ok?" Nate inquired Harry.

"Yes of course I can't wait to meet her. She was quite shy when we first met," Harry said and chuckled.

"Well, it is going to be her and her brother for dinner, their father is going out tonight," Nate informed Harry who nodded.

**The Humphreys' home**

The Humphreys' home was an apartment in a simple part of New York. They walked up the stairs till they got to the Humphreys' apartment. Nate rang the door bell, the door opened, Jenny stood there, Harry thought she looked like she was more suited for a rock concert than dinner with some friends.

"Hey Nate, hey Harry, do come in," Jenny said timidly while moving away from the door to let them in.

"Hello Jenny, you look lovely tonight," Nate said hugging her before going in and Jenny blushed.

"Hello Jenny, it's nice to meet you again and very nice of you to invite us round for dinner," Harry said. He shook Jenny's hand before going in and Jenny closed the door before turning around. She followed them in. There stood a tall black haired boy; Harry could tell that he was a very shy person who liked staying in the shadows.

"Harry, this is my brother Dan, he is in your year at St Jude's," Jenny said smiling at her brother. Harry and Dan shook hands before they went back to their original position like they had not moved at all. Suddenly Nate's phone rang and Nate got out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nate, its Serena."

"Hello Serena."

"Where are you Nate?"

"I am at Dan's."

"Would you guys like to have dinner with us?"

"Well I will ask them," Nate said and covered his mobile with his hand.

"Serena is asking if we want to have dinner with her. Do you guys feel like it?"

"Yes!" Jenny said before running into her room. Dan looked annoyed but nodded before going into the kitchen. He put clingfilm over the food he had made and put the food in the fridge. Nate uncovered his hand from the mobile.

"Sure, can Jenny come with us?" Nate asked Serena.

"Yeah, we'll see you soon at Le Bernardin," Serena said before hanging up the phone. Nate put his mobile back in his pocket before looking at Harry.

"Well, I guess we're off to eat dinner with Serena and Blair...oh and Chuck of course."

* * *

**Please do review.**

**QueenSecert**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for taking ages and ages to put up this chapter. I have been very busy at school this year and had one big writer's block!**

**So you guys can see I finally managed to find the time to complete this chapter!**

**Thanks to the reviews and to the people who have alerted this story! ^_^**

**I have done what is asked and made it longer than the other chapter!**

**Hope you will like it!**

**QueenSecret**

**xoxo**

* * *

They came into the restaurant a waitress come forward and took their coats. Jenny looking into the mirror that was next to her and started again to check out how she looked as they waited for the hostess to come to seat them. After a while a woman came towards them she had her black hair tied up, she was wearing white shirt, black suit jacket, black striped trousers and black heels shoes. The only thing that stood out was her hair which was highlighted with sea blue highlights.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" the hostess asked Nate with smiling and Harry could tell that she was measuring him up for size.

"Yes, my friend booked a table for seven under the name Van der Woodsen," Nate told her and the hostess opened the book to check it.

"Ah! Yes Van der Woodsen table for seven, already three them are here sir. Please do follow me," the hostess said then led them to the table and they followed her to the table. When they came there they saw Serena, Blair and Chuck where already sitting there. Serena was wearing a gorgeous short beige dress with a big black belt, her hair down and was wearing black high heels. Blair was wearing a short black and white dress; her hair was tied loosely up and was wearing white high shoes. Chuck was wearing a very light purple shirt, with a light purple tie, black trousers and black shoes.

"I am so glad that you guys could come here tonight, do sit down," Serena said and patted at the sit next to her so Harry sat on the seat. To his left Nate was where Nate had sat himself down, opposite on the other side of the table Jenny to her left sat Chuck who was opposite to Harry, next to Chuck on his left sat his girlfriend Blair and on the head of the table between Serena and Blair was where Dan sat. Harry saw that Blair scowled at him when he sat down but he had no idea why. Another waitress came and gave them each a menu while taking the drinks orders.

"Nate next week I am going to have a huge party so both you and Harry _must_ come to the party. It is a beach party at our summer house and it on the 15th July. Everyone will be there so we going to have lots of fun," Serena said beaming and then the waitress come with the drinks for them.

"Sure Serena," Nate said and then turned and started to talk to Jen. Harry looked around the table as he took a sip of his champagne, he saw Serene talking to her boyfriend, her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend. He looked at Dan he seemed bored of talking to Serena, Blair was very into the conversation with Serena but Chuck was staring straight at him. This startled Harry that Chuck was staring at and he quickly looked away, he felt his cheeks reddening.

"Harry?" Jenny inquired.

"Yes Jenny," Harry said with a smile.

"Are you going to join St Jude's?" Jenny asked timidly to Harry.

"Yeah, I am not going to leave to go to England for a long time. New York seems like a lovely place to live," Harry told Jenny with a smile and then they carried on talking about the school and New York. They ate and talked about lots of things throughout the evening until it was one am, then they all decided it was time for them to go home and go to bed.

**Next Day**

Harry woke up he never felt so freshened as he did today in a long time so he decide to get dressed and went to the kitchen and made himself two pieces of toast one with ham and the other one with jam and a cup of tea. As he ate his breakfast he read the newspaper, he heard a tap at the window. He saw Hedwig***** at the window so he opened the window and Hedwig flew in. She landed on the chair. He went and made a bowl with water and food for Hedwig. She flew over and landed on his shoulder. Harry took the letter off her before she went to eat and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_There not much to tell you of what happening over here but there are three news one is that Sirius has got a job as flying teacher so he and Hermione are very happy, yes Remus and I have found out of their relationship We found them kissing outside our house when they come to visit us. Neville has asked me to write in my letter that he and Draco are finally going out which is great I think they really suit each other. He says it took some time to get the nerve to ask my godson out but now he has so we all wish them the best of luck. The third thing is that yesterday the most an amazing thing happened Remus proposed to me! I was so surprised that he proposed that I couldn't say anything for a while but an eventually I managed of course to accepted his proposal. Remus told me that when he was deciding on the ring that you help him pick out the ring so I thank you for helping out because it was just the most beautiful and perfect engagement ring I had ever seen. I am also very happy to hear that you given us your blessing, it means a lot to us both but also it mean lot to me because of our past Harry. We have decided to have the wedding later on this year but we not quite sure when so we will send you an owl with more information about wedding later on in the year. It would mean a lot to both of us if you could come to the wedding Harry and I would be honoured if you accepted the place of my best man._

_Lots of love,_

_Severus Snape_

_P.S Hermione demands me to tell you that she wants a letter from you soon about New York or she will hex you into the next century._

Harry grinned at the letter. Finally Remus proposed he thought with a smile. Harry remember that he had gone out with Remus to help Remus to pick out the engagement ring for Severus.

_**Flashback**_

_**It was November, when Remus and Harry where walking down the road on towards the Leaky Cauldron to go to Diagon Alley. They had decided that they needed to buy some things they needed and Severus had asked Remus if he could buy some more potions supply for him. First they went into Gringotts Bank and took out some money from the vault that they needed if they where going to buy things. They decided that firstly they went to the potion shop and buy the potion supply for Severus. Harry was very happy that he decided to go with a glamour charm on himself so that nobody would come up to him for an interview with the boy-who-lived or wanting his autograph. An hour later they had finished buying want they needed to get and had decided to relax and eat some ice-cream at a small ice-cream parlour. Harry saw Remus shifted his legs and nibbling on the edge of his lips. Why was Remus nervous? Harry thought while looking at Remus.**_

"_**Remus is everything ok?" Harry asked gently to Remus.**_

**"**_**Yes...No...you see Harry I need your help," Remus said while avoiding Harry's eyes.**_

**"So **_**what can I do to help you Remus?"**_

**"**_**Can you help me to find an engagement ring for Severus?"**_

**"**_**What!"**_

"_**Well, as you know we have been going out for two years and I been thinking. Severus is my mate and since the war is over I want to be with him forever. So then I decide that is it soon time that we should be getting married and I know Severus likes to do traditional way by getting engagement then getting married. You don't mind do you Harry?"**_

"_**No, of course not, I am just surprised but very happy for you guys. Come on let's go and find on the engagement ring for Severus."**_

_**After an hour or two searching they had found the perfect and beautiful engagement but very simple with an emerald set in the ring.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Good morning Harry," Nate said which startled Harry out of his thoughts.

"God Nate, do not scare me like that."

"Sorry didn't mean to, so what were you think of so hard that you did not hear me come in?"

"I was got a letter from uncle Severus a he told me three very good news. One is that my godfather has now finally got a job, second is he told me that my friend Neville has finally asked Severus' godson Draco to go out with and finally my uncle proposed to him. So I was just remembering when I helped my uncle to find an engagement ring for Severus," Harry said with a smile.

"Well that great news. So when is the wedding?" Nate said and grinned.

"Later on this year but they have not decided the actual day or month or where they are going to have it," Harry said smiling and then continued to eat his breakfast while Nate went over to the fridge and got out a glass of milk to drink. Just then both Harry and Nate's blackberry started vibrating so they both pick their mobile up. They saw that there was an new update from the Gossip Girl, so they both opened the new update and read it;

_Dear readers,_

_It has been two days since the new boy came to Upper East Side and we still do not know who he is. Yet he was has been the company of N, S, B, C, J and lonely boy but rest a sure fans that I won't rest until I found out who he is. Let's hope that he doesn't steal S and B from their boyfriend or then again let's hope he does then there is more to gossip about. Who would it be S or B?_

_You know you love me_

_Gossip Girl_

_xoxo._

"She seems very determined to find out who I am."

"Yeah, like I said before Gossip girl makes it her duty to tell everyone the big gossips and happening of us the elite group of the Upper East Side"

"That must very annoying. Hasn't she ever heard of privatise?"

"No I don't think she even know what that word means. It is very annoying because some things that are innocent can blow into something bigger and very out of scale. There are quite a few rumours about people that are not true. We have to be careful what we do and say because there always some who will take a picture of us then send it to Gossip Girl site, but you do get used to this after a while and it will only feel like part of your everyday life."

"Do you know who Gossip girl is?"

"No I don't, nobody does though I wish I did. As she states on her website 'And who am I? That one secret I will never tell. Gossip girl xoxo'"

"Well damn! Well thanks for telling me and warning me. I guess I ought to be careful because I really don't want her to find out my secret," Harry said while a nervous chuckle.

"That would be bad if she does," Nate said while he face lost a bit of colour.

"It is funny that Gossip Girl thinks I am going to steal Serena and Blair away from their boyfriends," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Well, she doesn't know you are gay so how can she know that you won't?" Nate said and they both chuckled.

"Touché! Are there any other gay guys in the elite group?"

"There is only Eric Serena's little brother but otherwise I don't think so," Nate said then again Nate's Blackberry vibrated, Nate picked it up and sighed.

"Chuck wants me to come over to his place, so knowing him I won't be seeing you till dinner time," Nate said while rubbing the back of the neck.

"What wrong with being with him. Isn't he your best friend?"

"Yes he is my best friend but he likes getting everything he wants if there a gossip or a person he wants he won't stop until he gets it. He know with Blair but I don't know how long that will last...they are very similar in their personalities. They both love blackmailing people it very hard to stop them from blackmailing into getting what they want and they also loved destroying people too. I better get going to Chuck's house before Chuck decides to do something drastic," Nate said while going to get his coat and scarf then putting them on. Nate took the keys and went out to go to Chuck's house. Chuck sounds just like Draco when he was younger, snooty, up himself and a total prat.

Well this is going to be an interesting time in New York Harry thought. Who could guess a place like this could have so much drama? Harry thought with a sigh.

* * *

**_* Even though Hedwig died in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows I can't bring myself to not write about her so she is alive in my story. ^-^_**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**Oh and if you guys have any ideas I would love to hear them but a warning I might not use all your ideas and if you guys could do the poll that is on my author's page.**

**Thanks again**

**QueenSecret**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Sorry for the delay again but I have been very busy with school but lucky I had found the time to write this little chapter.**_

_**Hope you like it even though it is short.**_

_**Please, please leave a review I love receiving them and do go on to my page and do the poll on my page.**_

_**Thanks again**_

_**QueenSecret**_

_**xoxo**_

* * *

_**Chuck POV**_

Chuck was a man who knows what he wants and will not stop at anything to get what he wants. He partied a lot like his other elite friends, drank a lot and also has slept with many women. He knew for quite some time that eventually he and Blair would get together which now they were but for someone reason all the sparks are gone...come to think about the sparks disappeared when they first came together as a couple. He love Blair that he does but he doesn't know how much now.

Now the half cousin of Nate comes into their Elite class and is causing Chuck to questioning everything he believes in. Chuck remembers the first meeting Harry Potter like it was yesterday. That day Chuck decided that he would go for a walk in the Park, Chuck had no idea why he had gone for a walk but he did. Half way through Chuck walk he found himself on the ground with something heavy lying on top of him. When Chuck had opened his eyes he noticed a pair of beautiful emerald eyes stare right back at...wait did he really think that the emerald eyes where beautiful, anyway that didn't matter.

"Do you mind to get off me," Chuck said to the person on top of him after a while the person got off him. Chuck saw that it was a man around his age that had fallen on top of him. The man was a few centimetres smaller than him, he had emerald green eyes, untameable raven back hair, and he also had a very feminine figure for a man. When Chuck was looking at the man he felt his heart flattered which caught him by surprise but he shoved the thought out of his mind.

"Oh, I am so sorry I didn't see where I was going," the boy babbled which made Chuck lift up one of his eyebrow.

"No problem," Chuck said smirking at the man.

"Harry Potter," the boy said then stuck out his hand which Chuck took and shook it then they let go off Harry hand.

"Ah, you are the new boy, Charles Bass but everyone calls me Chuck," Chuck said still smirking.

"So you are Chuck, Serena talked about you a lot yesterday at Blair Waldorf's party," Harry said while smiling and Chuck nodded. At the mention of his girlfriend's name Chuck shifted uncomfortably. He is very cute and innocent, maybe I should get to know him, thought Chuck.

"Well do you want to join me for a walk?" Chuck asked Harry.

"Sure," Harry said just then his mobile rang Harry excused himself. While Harry was talking on the phone Chuck stared at Harry when Chuck realised what he was doing he shook his head trying to forget what he did. Chuck suddenly realised that Harry had past his mobile to him which he took.

"Hello Nate...yes...of course... I understand. Bye," Chuck said into the mobile before ending the mobile. Chuck then passed the mobile back to Harry while then smiling.

"What did Nate ask you?" Harry asked Chuck.

"Oh, nothing to worry about at all, so let's start going for a walk," Chuck said and started walking, Harry didn't need to know that Nate was threatening him. Harry followed after Chuck and they started talking together. They had walked for two hours talking and laughing before they got back to Nate's house.

"Thank you, it was a very lovely walk," Harry thanked Chuck.

"Yes it was very lovely, maybe we can do it another time?"

"Of course that would be so much fun," Harry said and Chuck lent forward to give him a hug. Harry flushed; he had not expected such a display of affection.

"Well, see you later Harry," Chuck said before walking down the street and headed to his apartment.

Chuck disliked how that incident was edge of his mind practically all the time. Chuck tried to focus on some else so he put his energy in being with Blair which lucky managed to distract him for till the evening. At eight o'clock Chuck hear a knock on his door so he went to open it. On the side was Blair who had gone home and changed into a short black and white dress; her hair was tied loosely up and was wearing white high shoes.

"Hello Blair again."

"Hey Chuck, come on we have to go," Blair informed Chuck.

"Where?" Chuck asked confused.

"To Le Bernardin, Serena has invites us there but before we go you are going to change," Blair said to Chuck.

"Fine," Chuck said before heading to his bedroom and changed into a very light purple shirt, with a light purple tie, black trousers and black shoes. Then he went back to Blair and place a kiss on her lips before they headed to Le Barnardin.

When they arrived there Blair went straight to a woman who had her black hair tied up, she was wearing white shirt, black suit jacket, black striped trousers and black heels shoes. The only thing that stood out was her hair which was highlighted with sea blue highlights.

"We have a table reserved under the name Van der Woodsen," Blair told the hostess. The hostess looked through the booked table books till she found the table.

"Ah yes, please do follow me," the hostess said and they followed her to a table which had seven seats and one was already taken by Serena. She was wearing a gorgeous short beige dress with a big black belt, her hair down and was wearing black high heels.

"Blair! Chuck!" Serena exclaimed before hurrying over to them and hugging both of them before they sat down. They all three ordered a cocktail each and started to talk to each other. After an hour later Chuck saw Jenny, lonely boy, Nate and Harry. Jenny was wearing a black dress, chucky platform heels and heavy black make up. She looked like she was going to a rock concert then the high class restaurant. Chuck grimaced when he saw her and was glad he didn't end up sleeping with her. Next was lonely boy who was wearing a grey shirt and a great waist coat but not jacket. Nate was wear dark blue shirt, dark blue skirt, black trouser, black shoes and blue blazer. Finally Harry who was wearing a white shirt, grey tie, grey waist coat, black suit jacket, black trousers and black shoes.

"Damn he looked gorgeous!" Chuck thought, "Shit! I hope I didn't just think that of the new boy."

"I am so glad that you guys could come here tonight, do sit down," Serena said and patted at the sit next to her so Harry sat on the seat. Chuck saw that to Harry's left Nate was, Nate had sat himself down, opposite on the other side of the table Jenny to her left sat Chuck who was opposite to Harry, next to Chuck on his left sat his girlfriend Blair and on the head of the table between Serena and Blair was where Dan sat. Both Chuck and Harry saw that Blair scowled at Harry when he sat down but Chuck had no idea why. Another waitress came and gave them each a menu while taking the drinks orders.

They all began to talk to one another except for Harry and Chuck. Harry was listening to Serena's and Nate conversation where as Chuck was staring at Harry. Why well this boy or man doing to him _**The Chuck Bass!**_ Chuck let out a small growled and lucky no one noticed. Chuck saw Harry startled when he noticed that Chuck was staring at him and Harry quickly looked away. Chuck saw that Harry's cheeks reddening and Chuck smirked.

"Well let's see how the new boy deals with the life of the Elites with all the scandals and Gossip Girl," Chuck thought with a smirk. " This is going to be fun..."

* * *

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**QueenSecret**_

_**xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**I am so sorry for the wait again, but I have good news I am now finished with school and the summer is over so I can now continue work on this story and focus on this story.**_

_**I hope it was not too much stress waiting for this story ;)**_

_**QueenSecret**_

_**xoxo**_

_**P.S I am sorry if Harry seems to be acting differently to how he would and that Serena acting like the way she is it not that I don't like her I just don't like how she is with Dan sometimes.**_

* * *

_Dear Severus,_

_Thank you so much for your letter Severus. It was lovely to get the news about you in the Wizarding World even though I left it. I am very delighted to hear of Sirius's job as a Quidditch teacher but I am not surprised that you found out about Sirius and Hermione they were not very good at hiding their relationship because I found them making out in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place when Hermione was coming for a visit to Sirius through the floo network. That is fantastic that Neville has finally asked Draco out because I have been pushing him for a very long time( since fifth year) to ask Draco out on a date so tell Neville and Draco congratulation from me and I too wish them good luck. Congratulation Severus on your engagement to Remus I am so happy for you two and I am glad to give you both my blessing because I believe that there is no one better for Remus then you. I know you that you sometime worry that you not good enough for Remus because of your past but forget about the past it only now that it important. Both Remus and I thought that the ring was made for you so I am very delighted to hear that you like the ring we bought. As soon as you have decided when you are going to have the wedding please let me know as soon as possible. I will be honoured to be your best man but I have one request that is that I will pay for your whole wedding... don't protest against it because that is my wedding present to both of you._

_Life here in New York is very different but a bit similar to the Wizarding World, they have newspapers but they also have a website called Gossip Girl which is written by someone (we don't know who) about the lives of the Elite Class's children and so I in it too because I know Nate. Hopefully I will be able to void Gossip Girl as much as I possibly can but it won't be easy._

_Lots of love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I will sent a letter to Hermione with this letter so hopefully she will not hex me into the next century._

_P.P.S I am looking forward into calling you Uncle Severus._

Harry folded the letter closed before sealing it with wax from a candle and then pressing his family signature stamp into the wax before the wax hardened.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Just received the letter from Severus with your demand for a letter about New York so here it is... Life here in New York is very different but a bit similar to the Wizarding World, they have newspapers but they also have a website called Gossip Girl which is written by someone (we don't know who) about the lives of the Elite Class's children and so I in it too because I know Nate. Hopefully I will be able to void Gossip Girl as much as I possibly can but it won't be easy New York is warm but not uncomfortably warm. Nate is a great half cousin and I am very glad to have met him but his friends are very different. I would love to tell you more about his life and friend but I don't know enough of them to tell you so when I know more I will send you a letter with that info._

_Lots of love_

_Harry_

Harry folded the letter to Hermione and placed a wax seal onto it then Harry attached both of the letters to Hedwig's leg before letting Hedwig out of the window. Harry went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for him and Nate when Harry was finished Nate came out of his room wearing a navy blue shirt and a black denim trouser. Nate went slowly over to the kitchen table and plopped onto a chair.

"Remember that Serena's is having a big party tomorrow," Nate reminded Harry.

"What fun!" Harry said sarcastically which made Nate grin.

"I know I probably have deal with both Blair and Serena for most of the night complaining on someone or something. Oh by the way tomorrow everyone and anybody will be there so that means that they will be watching us and especially you Harry since you are new and hanging around me the golden boy of the Upper East Side," Nate told Harry which caused Harry to groan.

"Yeah me!...Great just what I want and asked for. Darn why does this happen to me all the time I was trying to get away from this," Harry said while pretending to whack his head on the table which caused Nate to chuckle.

"Life is unfair Harry."

"Don't I know it."

"What type of party is it?" Harry inquired to Nate which caused Nate to frown with annoyance.

"Swimming wear," Nate told Harry and Harry groaned in horror.

"Great just what I wanted everyone see my hard on when I saw a cute guy," Harry said with a growl.

"Well the wear extra baggy pair of swimming trunks to hid your woody."

"Nnnaaatttteee!," Harry whinnied and pout which caused Nate to raw with laughter.

"Look you is pouting like a girly girl," Nate teased Harry then grin at Harry cuteness.

"I don't pout," Harry said with a huff but still pouting and so Nate grabbed his mobile then quickly took a picture of Harry pouting.

"Hey you better delete that picture now," Harry demand with a scowl or a frown or both Nate was not quite sure.

"No way this is too good of a blackmail material against you ," Nate teased and Harry ran towards Nate to try to get the mobile but luckily for Nate he was taller than Harry he could hold the mobile outreach from Harry with easy. After a few minutes of them assessing each other Nate's mobile vibrated so Nate looked at his mobile with curiosity to see why it had vibrated before frown and then sighed.

"What has happened Nate?"

"Serena is behaving appallingly again and now it all over Gossip Girl site. I think we have to go over and comfort Dan from this least behaviour of Serena's. I hate the way she treats him like dirt," Nate sighed.

"How many times has she don't this to Dan?" Harry asked Nate.

"Four or five times."

"And he is still with her after all those times?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, she plays him like a fiddle. She has changed a lot over the past two years and I hardly know who she is anymore," Nate said as he fetched his and Harry's coat then throwing Harry' coat to which he caught with easy before putting it on then they both headed toward the door to go to Dan's apartment.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and please review.**_

_**I would have made it longer but I need more people voting on who Dan should be with later on in the story to continue so the more votes I get the quicker I can get to finished the next chapter (I am trying to be mean or anything but I would love your guys views on it).**_

_**Much appreciated**_

_**QueenSecret**_

_**xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey Guy!**_

_**I so sorry for not updating before summer like I promised but you see that I am trouble with typing because I damaged my left hand which takes 18 months to heal so I have another 12 months to go) so I can't type as well as before and it takes a lot longer to type. I am sorry if there is any spelling mistake below.**_

_**Hope you will like this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**QueenSecret**_

_**xoxo ^-^**_

* * *

Today was Serena massive summer bash where everyone and anyone were invited to her party, there were people from Serena's boarding school; there were the Elites of Upper East Side, young celebrities and a lot of wealthy peoples children to list who everyone was in that party would have taken a very long time. The party seemed more like royal wedding then a summer party no-one even knew fully why Serena was having this massive summer party… yes she has had parties before but this big for just a summer party never. It's so big that it was even mentioned in the newspaper and even was a few magazines but luckily Serena had managed to get bodyguards to make sure that the people who weren't on the list would come in. Almost everyone who was going to Serena's summer party were getting very excited to go and they were all doing their shopping to make they would were their best for Serena's summer bash.

Nate, Harry and Chuck were three people out of the whole guest list that was not very excited to go to the party for three very different reasons. Chuck didn't want to go to the party because he confused about his feels for Blair and the new kid Harry (which shouldn't be happening), but unluckily he had a reputation to up hold so even though Chuck Bass was in a relationship doesn't mean he is allowed to skip parties of fellow Upper East Sides. Nate was not looking forward to the party because he had a feeling that something big bad…no bad was not the right word right he didn't know what to call it but Nate felt that something big is going to happen at the party and that there will be a lot of drama. Whereas as Harry was not overly keen on massive or big parties he could deal with them but he preferred to avoid them as much as possible but he know if he want to be normal in the Upper East Side then he had to go to Serena's summer party.

Both Nate and Harry had gone to the swimming wear department to buy swimming trunks for the party that night because they knew that most of people that were going to the party had bought their outfits nearly as soon as the party invitation give to the people so the stores would be stress free and nearly no one there...well nearly no one because as they came into the department they saw Chuck Bass in looking at trunks.

"Hello Chuck, I thought you would already have a swimming trunk?" Nate said to his friend.

"Well, I did but I am bored of it now so I am getting a new one. What about you and petite?" Chuck said while staring at Harry and when Chuck had called Harry petite which caused Harry eyes to narrow with irritation at the nickname.

"Well, we were in no hurry to buy swimming trunks for the party so we have waited until today to buy them," Nate said coolly before heading to the opposite side for the room and started to look for trunks there. Harry didn't want to be close to Chuck so he went to the area that Nate was looking and started to look for a swimming trunk to wear at the party. After while Harry had managed to pick out a few trunks and trying them all Harry chosen the green trunks with lightning bolts on the side(1). Whereas Nate had nearly found one at once it was red with a black and white strip on the side (2). Chuck had chosen a black trunk with blue and white stripe on the side (3). When they paid for the trunks Chuck told them that he would be pleased to see them at the party before they separated to go different ways.

Once back at Nate's place they put away their things before going to the living room, Harry could see the something was bothering Nate so Harry went into the kitchen and made them a cup of tea which he put on the table in front of Nate as soon as the tea was ready before fetching his own cup of tea, he knew that Nate liked coffee better then tea but tea would help him to relax better the coffee in his opinion. Harry sat next down next to Nate on the sofa but didn't saying anything letting Nate decide if he want to talk or not however was too deep into his thoughts he had not notices that Harry was sitting next to him. Harry cleared his throat to see if Nate knew he was sitting next to him but not reaction at all.

"Nate...Nate...Nate!" Harry exclaimed while shaking Nate's shoulders which after a while manage to bring Nate out of his thoughts notices that Harry was sitting next to him.

"What is wrong Nate?" Harry said worriedly to Nate.

"Sorry Harry for being so distracted by my thoughts but this morning meeting Chuck in the shopping was no comfort at all."

"What do you mean Nate?"

"Chuck was not completely himself today and when Chuck Bass is not completely himself you will never know what will happen."

"How do you know that?"

"One thing that Chuck never ever does is to say he will be pleased to see us at party because it is against the Chuck's rule on showing emotions, so if now Chuck starts showing emotions we have no idea what going to happen. Right all I know is that same is going to happen tonight at Serena's bash and I can safely say that I am worried." Nate said while shifting in his seat and ruffling his own hair.

"I am sure that the party will go as it is supposed to and nothing going to go wrong."

"Trust me Harry it will I have been to enough of these parties to know also I knows friend well enough know that and the worst is I know there is nothing I can do to stop it," Nate said with a heavy sigh, this was becoming a bother in the Upper East Side for Nate he didn't mind the parties, the gossiping and the rumours but he really disliked the way some of his friends acts and even how sometimes he acts too. Hope he can change his ways with some of the help from Harry because he would need someone to remind him if he forgets. Suddenly Nate and Harry heard a hoot coming from the room which caused them both to look in the direction from where the hoot was they both saw it was Hedwig. Harry jumped up for the sofa and went straight over to Hedwig to retrieve the letter. When Harry had retrieved the letter he headed towards the sofa and sat down on to read its contents.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I know it not been so long since I last wrote to you but quite a lot has happened since we last talked both Sirius & Hermione and Draco & Neville have both come out as a couple to everyone (even the Wizarding World) so Molly decided to throw a big party to celebrate the unions (thank god she didn't do it from Remus and me). Penelope Weasley has give birth to a baby girl which made the Weasley family ecstatic by the news and they have decided to name the girl Janet **_(4)_** (after Penelope's grandmother) Penelope Weasley. Percy and Penelope decided to hold the christening of baby Janet on the 4**__**th**__** August so expect invitation soon. Sirius is doing great as Quidditch teacher and is of course popular with all student especially the girls but luckily Hermione keeps them behaved (both the girls and Sirius). I have been told when Hermione does her Charms lesson she is using a lot of my teaching technique to keep those 'twits' (her words) from causing trouble.**_

_**Neville is doing great as an apprentice to both Poppy and Pomona and from the report that I have been hearing he has been doing exceedingly well in both subjects. Whereas both Draco and Minerva have been changing the syllabus and subjects that have been taught at Hogwarts (I let them know to owl you as soon as they are available to tell you in full details what they have done and are doing). Therefore this coming September the new first years are going to test the new syllabus and subjects so if it is a success then the will carry on teaching it. The topics in question so far are 'Wizarding Culture and Tradition', 'Wizarding & Muggle dancing', 'Wizarding & Muggle self defence e.g. sword, arrow and so on' and 'Magical and Non magical creature's tradition'.**_

_**Fred and George's joke shop is becoming ever more popular and they are planning to expand it to America, France and Italy next so they might drop by. George and Lee have now celebrated their fifth anniversary together and I believe Molly is hoping for a wedding there soon. Fred is still unattached but is partying a lot so his mother hoping something is soon on its way. Bill and Fleur are expecting baby number two in August and Charlie is seeing a guy called Riley in Romania.**_

_**Both Remus and I would rather that we pay for our own wedding but we know how stubborn you can get so thank so much for the presents so we will soon start planning the wedding. As you know on the 18**__**th**__** July it is my birthday, Remus and I usually just have a small party together the two of us but this time Remus said that this years is going to be different but refuse to tell me anything but that and I can tell you it driving me insane so I sent Remus to sleep for two weeks on the sofa as his punishment. Everyone else is very glad that now there is only three left of his punishment because Remus is drive them insane.**_

_**I am glad that you are enjoying New York but sadden that again your every move is followed like it did over here and if you need anyone to talk or help please either owl me or floo.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Severus and **_**Remus**_**.**_

_**P.S I will be honoured if you call me Uncle. Hermione is very happy with your letter so she won't curse you just yet.**_

_**P.P.S There is a present from Remus and I and it in a small bag that hangs around Hedwig's neck just take off and say Moony which while cause the present to enlarge it itself. If you need to get away for a bit or in trouble in New York then hold on to the gift and say 'there no place like home'.***_

Harry folded the letter before heading back over to Hedwig and retrieved the bag. Harry said Moony and the presents enlarge it, when it was big again Harry careful opened it. Lying in the wrapping paper was a necklace the chain was thin and silver, hanging of the chain was a wolf with emerald eyes and a lion with red eyes. Harry put on the necklace and straight away felt the warm of love from the spells that both Severus and Remus put on the necklace Harry could guess the spells that were on the necklace. Harry was glad that his friends were all doing well and they managed to move on from the war, it was great to hear the about the new born children being born with now no worries of the war hanging over.

Unlike what Nate though Harry was also quite nervous for tonight's party he didn't tell that to Nate because he could see already how nervous and up tight Nate was getting so he decided not to tell Nate that he to felt that something was going to happen tonight.

_**7:30 PM the same evening**_

Both Nate and Harry were sitting in the limo on the way to Serena's party, they sat in silence since both were nervous for what was going to happen that evening at party but enough of that as the closed in on the summer house were the party was being held both Nate and Harry steeled their nerves before getting out of the limo and headed into the house. From what Harry could see the summer house had two floors and a basement but it was very long and tall house. It had massive windows that start from wear the wall touches the ceiling and where the wall touches the floor so everyone look out to the beach and sea hardly any privacy at all. Harry and Nate headed to the back of the house were the party was already in full swing some of the guest were dancing, some were in the swimming pool, someone in the sea and some lounging around the back of the house.

"Nate! Harry!" Serena exclaimed and hurried over to them while ignoring both Dan and the people she was just talking to. She hugged both Nate and Harry before grabbing to cocktails from one of the tray waiters and handed the cocktails to them. Nate and Harry took a sip of the cocktail and they nearly spat out the drink but somehow managed to prevent it from happening. What the hell was in those cocktails! Both of them thought it tasted awful how Serena could like this cocktail or even serve a cocktail like that. They both went over to the bar to order a more pleasant drinks for themselves while they were waiting for their drink Nate looked out over the crowd and he soon spotted Chuck and Blair talking together in one corner than outside he saw Jenny dancing with a random people and in the middle of the dance floor Nate saw Serena dancing with a random guy...wait where was Dan he was normal always near Serena so where was he. Ah! There was Dan standing on the top of the second floor that gave a view of the whole dance floor, he was just standing there looking out on to the party and Nate saw him looking at Serena. Nate felt like he was watch Jay Gatsby watching Daisy Buchanan and that everyone was there just so he knew that she would be there at the party.

Nate went to look at Serena and realised no longer was Serena the kind, lovely Serena that he lost his virginity to she had turned into Blair Waldorf...no she was turning worse than Blair was. Right now there was nothing that he could except try and keep his friends especially Dan and Harry who are vulnerablein their own way protect from her. Nate hated the way Serena strung Dan along like a toy that a child would love to play within one minute, then the next minute bored of the doll and throws the toy away. Dan couldn't see what Serena was doing because he thinks that he loves her rather than just lusting after her which causing to be blind to Serena actions but soon Nate knew that Serena's action would shatter Dan to pieces which Nate had to some break-up the relationship without damaged or hurting Dan too much. Whereas Harry could be hurt because of his sexuality he could still remember what happened to Serena's little brother Eric when he came out and Nate will do lot to make sure the same doesn't happen to Harry.

It been a while since Nate and Harry went their separate way in the party so that Nate could catch up with his friends. Harry was now stand the second floor next to Dan looking out on to the crowd of people down below, Harry saw that even though Dan was looking around at everyone but of course Dan mostly was looking at Serena.

"I know that we haven't known each other for a long time but I just have to say one thing it that of what Nate told of Serena you are better than her you should break with her before she breaks your heart Dan. Trust me I know because it happened to a friend of mine and he was heartbroken it took two years to get him back to his normal self," Harry told Dan with a sad smile...Oh he could he forget Seamus face when he caught Ginny sleeping with a Ravenclaw on their one year anniversary and had been cheating on him five months into their relationship. It had crushed Seamus into pieces that he began to stop eating, missing sleep and stopping talking with his friends but luckily Dean and Luna made it their job to help Seamus out of his depression which took them two years which was not easy at all.

"No she won't she loves as much as I love her so I know she won't hurt me at all. What wrong with her dancing with another guys she just have fun it is her party," Dan said determined look and voice. At that remark Harry wanted to shake Dan can't he see that it was not love but lust and that she was using him to her advantage but Harry knew that there was nothing he could do about since he didn't know Dan so well.

Harry was so glad when Nate join or he would have definitely shook Dan to see if he would get some sense knocked into Dan but from the conversation that he and Dan just had not even Nate would able to knock some sense into Dan.

"Well, I am heading down to get some more to drink, would any of you like something more to drink?" Dan asked them.

"No thanks Dan," Nate replied with a small smile.

"Me neither but thanks for the offer," Harry thanked Dan and then Dan headed down the stairs as he went down the stairs when Harry thought he saw….nahh! It couldn't could it?

"Nate."

"Yes Harry."

"Dan not going to listen to you if you talk to him about Serena because I just tried to and he just to deep in denial that he only lusting for her not actually in love with her at all and it is bloody annoying," Harry told Nate and Nate nodded before letting out sigh.

"I was afraid that," Nate said with a sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself down it seemed that he was right that something big was going to happen.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Right now we going to leave him be for to today but either tomorrow or the day after we try and talk to Dan again to get through to him about Serena."

"How are Chuck and Blair?"

"I don't know what is happening between those two right now before it seemed everything was great but when I talked to them just now, I have felt bad tension like one of both of them were going to explode any second," Nate said with a sigh before they just stood in silence looking over the party while think of what had happened so far.

After a while they moved to where there were the private rooms so that they could sit down and relax their legs from all that standing. They started just discussing the people that where there at the party which after a while got them to laugh so hard that they nearly started crying with laughter.

Harry popped to the loo while Nate went to get some beer before heading back to where they just sat. Nate saw Harry looked shock and devastated when he came back for the loo, Nate wondered what caused Harry to feel that way but Nate decided to let Harry to tell him in his own time.

"You are back and here a beer," Nate said giving the beer bottle to Harry who took it and started to drink from it.

Meanwhile Dan need to go to the loo but almost all them were being used of one thing or another so Dan had to use one of them in the bedroom so Dane headed up the stairs to where he was previously with Nate and Harry. He headed toward the main bedroom to go to the loo. Dan reached out and opened the door to the bedroom….

"Hey Dan!" came a yell from behind him but that didn't stop him looking side and he froze at what he saw in front of him….

**Back with Harry and Nate**

Harry was looking around while he keep on shifting in his seat he really want to tell Nate what was bothering him but he didn't know how to bring it up to tell Nate. Harry also could tell that also Nate want to ask him was wrong. Harry notice Dan was slowly opening the door to the master bedroom and Harry worrying so how to distract him from looking in side.

"Hey Dan!" Harry yelled but it was too late.

* * *

**_If you can leave a comment of what you think of this chapter then please do._**

**_Queen Secret_**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
